


The blue meaning of life中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gladiators, Moral Ambiguity, Pits of Kaon, Politics, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: Prompt: Orion watching one of Megatronus' gladiator fights.The freshly acquainted friends Orion Pax and Megatronus meet for the first time, and there's something Megatronus can't put to words so he shows it instead.奥利安看了一场震天威的角斗比赛震天威和他刚认识的伙伴奥利安第一次见面，角斗士认为有些话无法用言语表达，于是他身体力行地展现给奥利安。





	The blue meaning of life中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).
  * A translation of [The blue meaning of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896056) by [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine). 



> This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr. I've written about Pits of Kaon in three fics already, and I'm more than happy to return to the subject.
> 
> This ended up pretty gen and could be read as such, but since I'm a shipper and that's what I mean, I'm tagging it among my other works.
> 
> 有人在汤不热上给了我这个想法，我已经写过关于卡隆角斗场的三篇文章了，很高兴能回到这个主题。  
> 最终我还是把这篇文章标成gen级别，但我喜欢这对cp，这就是我想写的，我会把这篇文章归进我的其他作品里。

拜访卡隆是个既糟糕又美妙的决定，奥利安在激动地踏上火车时就知道这一点，也在终于来到卡隆，与新朋友肩并肩时回想起来。

震天威与想象中几乎一模一样，只有过之而无不及。

没有了网络邮件的束缚，他们自由地传达着自己的想法：震天威带领着他毫无障碍地穿梭在街道小巷之间，他们事无巨细地讨论任何一件所能想到的事，周围的行人在角斗士庞大的装甲和威严的力场下纷纷让道，宛如行走在无人之境。

“如果每个人都是一个独立的个体，那每个人的价值就是平等的，这是永恒不变的。”奥利安解释道。

震天威摇摇头，拐向一条穿过交通主道的小道，“不一定，我的朋友。”他反驳，“个体的独特性并不能代表他们的价值平等。标准不一定由内部决定，而是无时不刻围绕在我们身边。”

“但这个社会是由无数个独立个体组成的！所有定位我们，决定我们价值以及分配给我们工作的文化都来自于现有的社会系统，这也是为什么我们必须做出改变。”奥利安回应道。

“我是指我们社会之外的标准。”震天威耐心解释，“比如物理定律，它永恒存在，无论我们的种族甚至星球存亡与否。这才是‘标准’，朋友，任何人的价值观都达不到那种高度，这才是真正的‘标准’。”

“我同意，它们是恒定的，但我们的想法决定了它们的地位。”他们行走在通向卡隆中心的弧形步行街上，“我们无法改变宇宙，但我们的思想能改变它的价值。”

震天威沉默不语，但他好奇地瞥了一眼奥利安，证明他还有话要说。角斗士一反常态地选择了战略性撤退，重新组织他的观点，而图书管理员则一眨不眨地盯着他；他想知道震天威的说法。

震天威终于下定决心，宽大的手掌小心地抓住奥利安的肩膀。

“让我来告诉你这是什么意思。”他突然转了个弯，奥利安急忙跟上。

角斗场比起传言更加过犹不及，浑浊的空气里布满了电荷，在巨大的霓虹灯招牌和聚光灯下看台上一片漆黑，观众身上的生物光带是唯一的光源。看台如同巨大的石梯般围绕着角斗场缓缓升起，正下方便是那布满了光滑黑色砂砾，充斥着死亡的地狱。

奥利安不属于嘈杂的观众，但他完美地融合了进去：他的机体比这里所有的保安和来寻欢作乐的高层都要小，不起眼到没人一不小心坐在他身上都是个奇迹。他的座位就在冠军席旁边，奥利安不知道这是否是震天威的安排，虽然没人表示质疑，但当他坐下后还是得到了不少审视的目光。

观看角斗比赛让奥利安有些不安，今晚的第一轮比赛是一些罪犯的以命相搏来换取自由的机会，他们的对手会是专业的角斗士或是同样的罪犯，虽然规则有些繁琐，但也能激起观众的热情。在此之后角斗场上方的多方位比分板才会开启，显示今晚角斗士的名字。等专业角斗士上场，开设的赌局关闭后比赛正式开始，先是团队赛，最后才会轮到激动人心的一对一角斗。

观众们咆哮着，大把大把的信用点在不同的人手中流向赌局，能量液翻倒在座椅上。奥利安脑海里充斥着一个想法：“这是错误的。”这真的是他们文化的精髓吗？把平时的失意挫败发泄在看角斗比赛里？角斗士们为了信用点把对手撕碎，而被人遗忘的败者则被当做废渣和零件清理干净？场上黑色的砂砾如同空洞的光镜，正凝视着他。

这不对。

终于，到了观众最期待的部分，漫长角斗中的最高潮，以及在没钱可赌的家伙面前炫耀的理由：顶级角斗士们步入战场。

二十个人打拼到现在并且活了下来，他们是角斗场主人所能拿出的最迅速，最强壮，最有效率的杀人机器。每个人步入场内时比分牌都会宣布他们的名字，但没人能像最后入场的震天威那样，得到观众震耳欲聋的欢呼声。他是卡隆的冠军，恐惧之王。

奥利安看着他的朋友高举双臂，一手持剑一手持盾，沐浴在雷鸣般的荣耀与赞美之下，一种全新的情绪在火种内升起：恐惧，冠军在死亡之前总是像这样屹立不倒。

角斗士之间进行一对一的战斗，而震天威则需要面对剩余十九个敌人。随着角斗的开始，奥利安的火种因恐惧带来的冰冷渐渐融化，在胸甲下炽热地跳动起来。震天威死亡的可能性在比赛打响后突然不再那么遥不可及，即使他的对手一个接一个地倒下也不能阻止奥利安坐在观众席上提心吊胆。

死亡将是比赛的终点，死神等待着将败者带入无尽的虚空深渊，奥利安几乎能感受到它黑色外袍的触碰。而在下方的角斗场内，他的朋友却像是在戏弄死神般一次次躲了过去。

角斗士们在场上搏斗着，脚下的黑色砂砾吸收了滴落的能量液后泛出微弱的光芒。震天威持剑劈砍，另一只手稳稳地举着盾牌保护身侧。以这样的体型来说他移动起来算得上迅速矫健，从未后退或是疲倦。溅落的能量液覆在朴素的原色装甲上，而当他击败最后一个敌人时，震天威高举双臂，能量液从冒着热气的装甲上滴落，观众发出雷鸣般的掌声与尖叫欢呼。奥利安突然明白了为什么震天威在  
卡隆如此受欢迎，他依靠的从来不仅仅只是角斗的技巧，而是他表现出来的方式。

卡隆之王像是为所有人打败了虎视眈眈的死神。

热闹渐渐散去，观众们如潮水般挤出角斗场，在夜色中重新寻找乐子。奥利安顺着震天威的指示，在角斗场下方迷宫般的通道内穿行，他觉得自己就像一位贵宾，如入无人之境般走进为他打开的大门，没人对他的出现感到怀疑。奥利安在大厅前停下脚步，这里到处都是医疗床，闲逛的角斗士，其他工作人员和一大堆废铁。

九位角斗士在这里爆炸伤口，其他五个却不见了踪影，成为废铁中的一员。震天威站在大厅中央，等待着他。

角斗士此刻看起来更加高大了，可能是因为过低的天花板，也可能是因为装甲上一道道蓝色的能量液痕迹。他随意地拿着破布擦了擦，朝奥利安点点头，示意他过来。

“这就是生存的本质，我的朋友。”奥利安在他面前站定，“我们都是最强壮的机体，又是最棒的战士，但只要被死亡抓住，就会像他们一样，变成一堆破烂。”

奥利安目光坚定地凝视着他的伙伴，即使能量液的气味让他的胃翻江倒海。

震天威露出一个微笑，张开手臂露出胸膛上新添的伤痕，“但死神今天没抓住我，看来我又能继续活上几年了。你明白我的意思了吗？”

奥利安张了张嘴想要反驳，想要告诉震天威他在角斗场上看见了什么，在那面吸收了无数能量液的黑镜中看见了什么，以及他的内心有多惊恐害怕，但所有一切脱口后只化作一句：“很高兴看见你没事。”


End file.
